1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of refrigeration condensers and in particular to fan mounting arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is particularly well adapted to be applied to a refrigeration condenser unit of the type used in an air conditioning system of the type known as a split system such as is typically used for centrally air conditioning a residence. In such a system the condenser unit is typically located outside the residence and relatively close to the exterior wall where it is sometimes used to stand upon. Such units typically have an opening in the top wall through which air for condensing refrigerant is caused to flow by a motor driven fan in the housing. Accordingly, a grille is usually provided over this opening to provide mechanical protection, and to prevent foreign matter and fingers from being inserted into the rotating fan blades. Most of the prior art condenser units have supported the motor and fan within the housing by structural members attached either to the base of the unit or to the fan orifice. An exception to the base or orifice mounted fan motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,517 in which the motor is suspended or supported by motor support members which are arrayed as spokes and which have inner, depending ends attached to the circumference of the fan motor.
Weather protection for the motors of the typical prior art arrangements is provided by either using a totally enclosed motor or, if using an open-type motor, providing plastic rain shields, all of which tend to add to expense.
Another problem experienced with many of the prior art arrangements where the motor and fan are mounted to a structural element separate from that structural element to which the fan orifice ring is connected is that during shipment or mishandling of the condenser unit the orifice ring can be shifted relative to the fan with the resultant misalignment affecting air flow and if severe enough causing mechanical damage during operation.
The present invention aims at improving the mounting arrangement of the fan and motor in a way that increases the strength of the mounting, promotes the maintenance of the original alignment of parts, uses relatively inexpensive parts and assembly procedures and permits the use of an open type motor.